Noona?
by yeuke
Summary: apakah Kyuhyun adalah adik dari Yesung? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu berbuat yang iya-iya pada Noonanya? GENDERSWITCH ngga pinter bikin summary :" udeh baca aja ya


NOONA? RATE: Nyerempet M XD CAST : Yesung, Kyuhyun dan akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.  
GENRE: kayaknya sih Romance gitulah Ini FF Genderswitch pertama, dan ff kedua jadi kalau aneh ya maap :"  
SUMMARY: apakah Kyuhyun adalah adik dari Yesung? Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun selalu berbuat yang iya-iya pada Noonanya?  
HAPPY READING~ '-')/ \\\\('-'

Yesung merentangkan badannya, tanda ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. mendapati dirinya hanya mengenakan celana dalam, hmm sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan mengenakan karena celana dalamnya tidak berada pada tempat yang seharusnya. tidaklah membuatnya terkaget. Tentu saja, itu memang kebiasaannya. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah, sejak kapan ada sesosok tubuh lain yang tertidur disampingnya yang badannya menyembul keluar dari selimut, sehingga menampilkan bahu kokoh yang nampak ia kenal. Yesung mencoba memungut piyamanya yang teronggok tepat dibawah ranjang lalu memakainya kembali. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar, meyingkap gordennya agar bias-bias mentari dapat memenuhi kamarnya yang berantakan karena baju yang berserakan di lantai dan aroma seks yang begitu menusuk hidung. Kemudian ia keluar menuju balkon kamarnya, mencoba menghirup udara segar.  
Yesung masih mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam. Yang ia ingat adalah, ketika ia sedang duduk ditempat favoritnya dengan ditemani sebuah buku yang dipegang ditangan kirinya dan secangkir teh hangat ditangan kanannya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu apartemennya diketuk oleh seseorang. Begitu pintu apartemennya terbuka, Yesung dapat melihat sesosok pria yang sedang memunggunginya itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat sekali jika pria itu sedang frustasi. Yesung sepertinya mengenalinya "Kyuhyun?" lalu sosok pria yang telah diketahui namanya itu berbalik dan memeluk tiba-tiba saja lamunannya terhenti karena ada sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. "Noona, kau sudah bangun? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Kyuhyun menyapa gendang telinga Yesung. Tangan besarnya Kyuhyun yang semula bertengger dipinggang ramping milik Yesung itu perlahan mulai menggelitiki perut datarnya, dan terus naik hingga kedadanya. Jari-jari besarnya kini menelusup kedalam bra Yesung, memainkan jarinya disana dan meremasnya. "Kyu..." Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari dalam branya "Nde Noona?" tak menyerah begitu saja, Kyuhyun kini mencoba membuka kancing piyama Yesung. Dan Yesung kini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun mengehentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun. "Jangan Kyu, kita masih dibalkon. Orang lain bisa melihat kita" Yesung membalikkan badannya, agar ia bisa menatap Kyuhyun.  
"Tak apa Noona, biarkan mereka melihatnya dan mengetahuinya jika Kau adalah milikku, rambutmu, bibirmu, lehermu, dadamu dan semua yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh milikku" Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah Kissmark di perpotongan leher Yesung, menghisapnya dengan begitu kuat hingga tanda yang ia buat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susu Yesung. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Yesung "Berjanjilah untuk tidak memberikan ini pada Pria lain nde Noona" Kyuhyun kembali meremas dada Yesung.  
"Bersihkan dirimu dan bergegaslah pergi kuliah Kyu" Yesung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tetap berdiri di balkon kamarnya.  
Yesung menuju ke dapurnya, mengambil apron yang tergantung didinding dapurnya. Memasak masakan sederhana yang ia bisa ia masak untuk menu sarapannya kali ini. Tak lupa juga ia menyiapkan secangkir esspresso untuk Kyuhyun dan secangkir caramel macchiato untuk dirinya sendiri. Selepas menyiapkan sarapan, Yesung bergegas memanggil Kyuhyun untuk ikut sarapan dengannya. "Kau tidak bekerja Noona?" tanya Kyuhyun disela-sela makannya "Tentu saja aku akan bekerja, tidakkah kau melihat aku yang memakan sarapanku dengan terburu-buru ini Kyu?" Yesung telah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia segera beranjak dari kursinya membawa piring serta cangkir kotornya ketempat piring kotor, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di meja makan. "Kau berangkat jam sembilan bukan? Masih ada sekitar satu jam untuk kau pergi. Aku akan mandi dulu, jika nanti ada seseorang yang mencariku katakan saja aku hampir selesai bersiap-siap" belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Yesung telah melenggang pergi hingga benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dimeja makan.  
Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan smartphonenya ketika Yesung memanggilnya. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan Yesung, entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan dengan smartphonenya itu. "Kyu aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"  
"Mianhae noona, ada..." tiba-tiba saja tenggorokan Kyuhyun seperti tercekat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Yesung yang mengenakan kemeja ketat yang mepertegas lekuk tubuhnya bermotif garis-garis berlengan pendek dengan warna gradiasi krem, putih dan hijau pupus. Warna yang cocok untuk dikenakan oleh Yesung yang berkulit terang. Dua kancing kemeja teratas Yesung tidak dikancingkan hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Dipadukan dengan rok hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pahanya saja. Yesung tengah membungkuk hingga rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air itu menjuntai kebawah, lalu ia membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Dengan pose seperti itu dan kemeja yang kancing atasnya tidak dikaitkan tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun bisa dengan leluasa melihat apa yang ingin ia lihat. "apa kau selalu bekerja dengan penampilan seperti ini noona?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Yesung "Tidak selalu hanya jika aku ingin saja, oh iya Kyu bisakah kau mengaitkan resleting rok ku ini selagi aku mengeringkan rambutku? Ini keras sekali" "Kau menggodaku Sungie-ah?" Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan intens. Tentu saja membuat Yesung gugup "A...aniya aku... itu... resleting ini memang keras"  
"Bukan itu maksudku. atau kau yang memintaku meresletingkan rok mu ini hanya alasanmu untuk menggodaku? memangnya kau masih belum puas dengan foreplay kita semalam Sungie? Kau masih mau aku menurunkan rok dan celana dalammu lalu aku berlutut didepanmu untuk mengisap klitorismu? Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku morningkiss ku dulu?" "tidak seperti itu Kyu"  
"Baiklah beri aku morningkiss ku Sungie-ah atau aku akan mengambilnya sendiri" Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa tempat favorit Yesung lalu menarik Yesung hingga ia duduk dipangkuannya. Mengecup lembut bibir Yesung, kecupan lembut itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang memabukkan keduanya, tangan Kyuhyun juga tak diam saja, tangannya menyusup kedalam rok yesung, lalu melorotkan celana dalamnya hingga sebatas lutut. Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya, membebaskan bibir Yesung dari serangannya. Menatap Yesung yang tengah sibuk mengais oksigen untuk paru-parunya. "Noona aku akan memasukimu, satu ronde saja karena aku ada kuliah" tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Yesung, Kyuhyun telah mendudukan Yesung disampingnya menyandarkannya pada lengan sofa "sebentar Noona, nanti kau bisa duduk dipangkuanku lagi jika kau mau" "Kyu aku harus bekerja, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput" Yesung mencoba bangkit dari duduknya tapi Kyuhyun mengalangnya.  
"tapi kau harus menidurkan adikku dulu noona, aku tidak menerima penolakan" "Tunggu Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya denganku? Bukankah kau punya kekasih? "  
"Ya aku memang mempunyai kekasih, tapi kau adalah noonaku jadi tak apa bukan?" lalu Kyuhyun menyentakkan juniornya dengan keras hingga Yesung terlonjak dan berteriakn dengan keras .  
" AAAAAKKKHHH Kau menyakitiku..." ...

...

...

Mendengar teriakan Yesung, seorang Pria yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu apartemen Yesung itupun, akhirnya mendobrak pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. dan mendapati Yesung dengan dandanan yang sudah berantakan sedang di tindih oleh Kyuhyun. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA YESUNGKU. BRENGSEK!"

...

TBC waks akhirnya tercipta satu ff lagi. Kalau banyak typo atau kesalahan lain mohon dimaapkan jika berkenan kritik aje~ Hmm akhir kata jan lupa review yak, satu review dari readers sangat penting untuk saya~ 


End file.
